Hestina City
Hestina City is a large city and the de facto capital of Haliheim. It has about 550,000 inhabitants. It is located in the Western Noel Ranges, about 30 kilometres north-east of Seblo. Geography Hestina City lies on the Western Noel Ranges and is built on top of several hills. The whole city lies in an Area of Outstanding Beauty zone. The city has several rivers such as the River Hestens, flowing towards the bay of New Amsterdam, Belvedere, Kertis, Hestina CBD, Cussanbalt, Oblah, Newly and meets two lakes, Newly Lake and Upper Newly Lake. The river has several waterfalls, notably near Cussanbalt and Newly. The second river to flow through the edge of the city is the Koffing River, where it follows the boundaries of Koffing Heights and Belvedere, passing Lake Koffing near a hill. Several creeks also form, such as the Gordon Hill creek and the Cussanbalt creek. The city is also home to several lakes such as the Pittwater Lake and the Gordon Hill lakes. Gallery 20170419072715 1.jpg 20170419071827 1.jpg 20170419071738 1.jpg 20170419071249 1.jpg 20170419072633 1.jpg 20170419072607 1.jpg 20170419071928 1.jpg 20170419160608 1.jpg 20170419072935 1.jpg 20170419072014 1.jpg 20170419071917 1.jpg 20170419071902 1.jpg 20170419071754 1.jpg 20170419072139 1.jpg 20170419072523 1.jpg 20170419071714 1.jpg 20170419072908 1.jpg 20170419072843 1.jpg 20170419161446 1.jpg 20170419071648 1.jpg 20170419071620 1.jpg 20170419072353 1.jpg 20170419071342 1.jpg 20170419071205 1.jpg 20170419071153 1.jpg Capital of Haliheim Since the 1996 decision by Parliament to establish Seblo quasi-state rights by 2001, Hestina was chosen to be the capital of Haliheim. A former industrial site was chosen for the site of the new Haliheim State Parliament and state offices, with also new housing developments and several new offices. Work started in 1997 and the new park was completed in 2006. During 2002 - 2006, Haliheim senators and workers met at City Hall in Hestina City before the new complex could be open. The old Haliheim State Council offices, built in 1834 is now the new home for the Seblo Integrated State and the Seblo Parliament meets at Parliament Oval. Economy Hestina City is a busy seaport. Its economy is reliant on the sea and serves as another gateway to Europe via Germany and Denmark. The city is also a hub for cruise ships, with up to 40 ships docking from Western Europe and Ostrobia during the summer months. The city also supports many other industries, such as the kayak and canoe manufacturer Hestina Boat's, Haliheim State Brewery and ship manufacturer Kokesk Shoal. The 82th Division of the Ostrobian Army and the 3rd Division of the Ostrobian Navy is situated at Galleywood Military Fortress. The city is a major tourist hub in Haliheim as the Galleywood Islands, Aspen Sands and the Western Noel Ranges are popular with tourists. The city is a popular sailing location and kayaking location, with major tourist attractions of the Galleywood Docks, Aspen Sands Beach and Rocks, the streams of the Western Noel Ranges, Galleywood Light House, SS Riverstein, East Haliheim Observatory, Western Noel Stargazing Point and Aspen Sands Light House The city hosts its annual Hestina Reach, a massive carnival held in Central Park. It also hosts the annual speedboat and yacht challenges in Aspen Sands. The Hestina Bridge is a uniquely important feature of the city, crossing over the Hestens Bay near New Amsterdam and Belvedere. Transportation Hestina City has a local bus and tram service. HET (Hestens Express Trams) has one line from Newly to Friday Hill via the CBD, competing with the Southern Local services to the north and west of the city. Local buses are served by Seblo Bus and Arriva owned Sohab (Southern Haliheim Buses). The major rail station is Hestina City, served by Seblo Urban Rail stopping services to Seblo Central via Hornsby Central\North, Southwestern Highspeed towards Treien and the north, Southern Highlander services to Terner, Southern Local services to Friday Hill and slow services to Yellow City and Southern Konnect services to Noel and fast services to Seblo via Hornsby Central, Waterslade and New Britain. Hestina City is part of the Seblo Transportation Network and is zoned F# (F sharp). Media Free-to-air television stations service Hestina includes but not limited to: *ICE Haliheim *RTVS-H *NTV South *Pro7 Seblo *RTL Radio stations include *RTVS South West *Radio Haliheim *Hestina FM *ICE Hestina, Wyford and Oblah Radio *Newly and Wyford Community Radio *Belvedere, Gurton and Galleywood Radio *Aspen Sands Community Radio *Ostrobian Armed Forces Radio (OAFR) Twin Cities *Bremen, Germany *Hobart, Australia (in a city partnership) *Brighton, United Kingdom Category:Cities Category:Haliheim